


A Broken Heart

by LoganExeHasStoppedWorking



Series: Newsies Lore Olympus AU [5]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic), Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Attempted Murder, Crutchie Needs a Hug (Newsies), Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot, Sad Ending, Swearing, accidentally falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking/pseuds/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking
Summary: Crutchie is asked by his father to complete the task of punishing a mortal boy, but it proves to be easier said than done when he accidently gains feelings for the young mortal.
Relationships: Crutchie & Elmer (Newsies), Crutchie/Finch (Newsies)
Series: Newsies Lore Olympus AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972918
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Crutchie backstory! I decided to make this a separate story than put it in last one because I wanted to go into a bit more detail and honestly just give Crutchie and Finch their own one-shot. They deserve it.
> 
> We'll get back to the Jack and Davey stuff soon though. I promise. 
> 
> Anyway, hope y'all enjoy!

“Oh! Over here!”

Charlie waved to his father from where he was sitting. He grabbed his crutch and stood up to greet him.

They hugged and sat down across from each other. 

Charlie took a sip of his tea and smiled. “How have you been Papa?”

The god of beauty crossed his arms. He sighed tiredly. “Oh ya know… same as usual. Don’t get any easier, Crutchie,” Elmer replied. 

“Yeah,” Charlie replied. “ Shit happens sometimes, but I’m sure it’ll get better.” He smiled. 

Elmer rubbed his temples. “Yeah, well, I got a little problem and was hopin’ you could help me out.”

Charlie sat up straight. “Oh? What is it?”

“See there are these mortals that are claiming there’s a mortal man who’s better looking than me—”

“Who is it?” Charlie leaned forward. “Give me the name. Those mortals are idiots! No one is as beautiful as you! Who is it?”

Elmer smiled. “I knew I could count on you, darling. His name is Finch. He’s from a wealthy family and lives just outside a small village. I’ll show you.”

“And you want me to kill him for you?” Charlie asked a little too eagerly. 

“Wha— No,” Elmer said quickly. “I want you to make him fall in love with the ugliest creature you can find. Got it?”

Charlie nodded. “Yes sir! I won’t let you down!”

-

“So you remember where I told you, right?”

Charlie waved a dismissive hand. “Yeah, yeah. I got it Papa.” He looked down into the mortal realm from where they stood. 

Him and Elmer were standing on the edge of Olympus where the mortal realm met the godly one.

“Finch Cortez,” Charlie said. “Make him fall in love with a hideous creature. I got this.”

“Good. Be careful. I love you!”

Charlie turned and blew a kiss to his dad. “Love you too, Papa!” He faced downward to the mortal realm.

A giant pair of pink wings sprouted from his back. He gave one last smile to his dad and jumped down into the mortal realm. 

He held his crutch close to his chest as he plummeted downward quickly. He spread out his wings to slow his fall. He landed gently in the ground and tucked his crutch under his arm to lean on it. 

He looked up at the giant house and let out a whistle. 

“Wow, Pops was right,” he said to himself. “This place  _ is _ fancy!”

He began making his way towards the structure, trying to think of a creature that might be right to make the mortal boy fall in love with. 

A pig? No, too cute. Cow? No, still too cute. Some kind of monster trapped in the Underworld? Maybe. David?

He laughed to himself. Nah. It’d be a funny prank though. He’d have to try that sometime. It would upset the King, but it’d be totally worth it. 

Anyway, he wanted to get a peak at the boy before anything. He just wanted to make sure he had the right boy. Plus, it would give him a chance to see what the big deal with him was. A human boy couldn’t be that handsome, right? He was only a mortal after all.

He made his way inside, and thanks to him being a god, the mortals wouldn’t be able to see him unless he wanted them to. 

He entered a room with a young man turned away from him. He was seated in front of a mural that looked somewhat like Charlie— well, in their case, it was Eros. 

Charlie scoffed. “Ugh, that must be him. I don’t see what the big deal…”

The boy turned around. 

“... is.”

The boy had short, curly brown hair. He had a tanned skin tone with soft brown eyes that had a sweetness behind them. 

Unlike the Olympians, he didn’t wear modern clothing that Charlie was used to seeing. He wore a white chiton that was fastened around the waist and was knee length. 

His eyes darted around the area. “Hello?” He called out in a soft voice. “Is someone there?”

He stood up and walked to where Charlie was. He was mere inches from him before shaking his head and sighing. “I must be imagining things.”

Charlie blinked. He stared at the boy who seemed to be the same height as him (maybe a bit shorter). He shook his head. 

“I… I mean, I guess you’re okay looking,” he said in a tone like was trying to convince himself more than anything. “For a human.”

He watched the boy exit the room with his head down. Charlie decided to follow. 

The god moved a tapestry to the side. “Careful. You’ll trip,” he told Finch, knowing he couldn’t hear him. 

They ascended a flight of stairs and walked down a dimly lit hallway. 

A dark-skinned woman with gray streaks in her hair was waiting for him. She smiled. “Finch, my sweet son,” she said, “I have some exciting news for you! You’re father and I finally found a wife for you!”

Finch tensed up. “Already? Mother, don’t you think it’s a little too soon for—”

He was shut up by a hard strike to the face. 

Charlie gasped. He looked at the boy who was holding his cheek in pain then back to the older woman. He scowled. 

“You should be grateful that your looks give you so many opportunities,” his mother said strictly. “Besides, she comes from a wealthy family. You two will live comfortably and not have to worry about anything.”

“But—”

His mother raised her hand causing Finch to flinch back. 

“Don’t give me attitude again,” his mother told him. She turned to leave, her long dress dragging behind her. 

Charlie walked in front of the boy. “Wow… your mom’s a bit of a bitch, ain’t she?”

He noticed Finch begin to tear up. 

“No,” Charlie whispered. “Please don’t—”

The young man broke out into tears and collapsed to his knees. He wept silently with his face in his hands. 

“Please don’t cry… it’s just going to make my job a lot harder…” Charlie bit his bottom lip and looked away. He sighed. He reached behind him and pulled out his bow. “But I still have to do it… I just gotta… gotta…”

The boy sniffed and wiped his nose. 

He even looked handsome when crying. How was that even possible?!

Well… He guessed the mortals were right about his appearance… 

Charlie stared at him for a while longer. He was torn. 

He wanted to help his dad, but this mortal… he wasn’t just handsome. There was something about him. Something that was different. Charlie couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but he was drawn to it. 

The boy sniffed and finally stood up. “I’ll never be able to get out of this,” he said just above a whisper. “My family would be so disappointed… and if they found out I’m not attracted to women… I’d be outcast for sure. It’s hopeless.” He shook his head. “I just wish someone would help me.”

Charlie took a step toward him. He reached out to touch him but withdrew. 

He had to help this boy. 

And he knew exactly how to do it.

-

“I can’t believe this.”

Finch’s youngest brother looked up at the middle brother. “What?”

“It’s always about Finch, isn’t it? Practically every available woman wants him, and now he’s betrothed to the daughter of the richest merchant in the land!”

The younger one scoffed. “I know. Father’s favorite. And he’s not even grateful! Nothing is ever good enough for that boy.”

Finch kept his head down as his soon to be wife stood next to him. She tried grabbing his arm, but he pulled away. 

“What’s the matter, darling?” She asked. 

He shook his head. “Nothing,” he muttered. 

She grabbed his hand. “You haven’t spoken all night though.”

“I’m just tired.” He withdrew his hand and crossed his arms. 

The girl glared at him. “My father paid a lot of money for you. I expect gratitude. Stop acting like that, or I’ll tell your father.”

He tensed up and looked away. He tried to keep the tears in until after all of this. “Okay.” His voice came out shaky and small. 

Then, as if on cue, all the lights went out. 

The entire event was plunged into complete darkness. People started panicking. 

But the panic was nothing compared to the screaming and terror that filled the air when a bright pink light flashed from the sky. 

A fog began filling the air, and people began scattering everywhere in an attempt to escape. 

Everyone except Finch, who was admittedly intrigued by what was happening. The mortal boy took a few steps toward the light.

He stared up at the sky and saw something—  _ someone  _ descending from the sky. 

Others seemed to notice too because there were people pointing and screaming in fear. 

The figure emerged from the fog. It was towered over everyone. It’s face was hidden under a helmet with only red eyes that glowed through the slits. 

It’s had giant pink wings that were spread out to make itself look bigger. The wings didn’t move though. It seemed to be able to fly without needing them.

“I’ve come for Finch Cortez,” it boomed in a deep and distorted voice. 

“You monster,” Finch’s fiancé told it. “You can’t have—”

“I wasn’t asking.” The voice came out more of a whisper this time. One that seemed to fill everyone’s ears and sent a cold feeling through the air.

He reached out in Finch’s direction and a pink light surrounded him. His expression went blank. His eyes glowed a white color as if under the control of the being. 

He levitated into the air and toward the creature. The creature levitated as well. It took Finch in its arms. It carried him bridal style and turned away from the crowd of people. It began flying upward but was stopped by a voice calling out to him. 

“Wait! Stop!”

He turned his head to see Finch’s mother standing below him. “Who are you?”

The being smiled, revealing sharp teeth. “The ugliest creature you’ve ever seen.”

With that, he disappeared into the night with the young man unconscious in his arms. 

-

“Hmm.”

Finch hummed to himself as scrolled through his laptop. He was still trying to figure out how this thing worked around here.

It had been almost three weeks since his “abduction” from his own wedding ceremony. He wouldn’t exactly call it an abduction per say… but other people might.

For him though, this had to be one of the best things that ever happened! He was finally away from that horrible family of his, he wasn’t scolded or hit, and, as an added bonus, a nice young man who looked to be around his age was living with him.

He was the sweetest boy Finch had ever met. He would listen to him when he had to say something. He bought him new clothes that were drastically different from his old ones yet were really nice. Heck, he even slept in his room with him a few nights. Those were… good nights to say the least.

Finch could definitely get used to his life here. The only thing he could really complain about was that he hadn’t been able to go outside for three weeks. The boy said it was dangerous to go out, but Finch wasn’t sure why. He tried asking but only got vague answers in response.

He tried to shrug off the curiosity, but it got the better of him. He wanted to know.

He picked up his laptop and carried it across the house to where the other boy usually spent his day. 

He knocked on the door to the other’s room and got an almost immediate response.

“Finch?” A voice asked. “Is that you?”

He smiled. “Well there’s no one else living here, is there?”

“Okay,” he called. “Give me a second.”

Finch tapped his foot as he waited. He heard movement on the other side of the door. He also could've sworn he saw a bright light flash through the cracks. It was a bit odd, but, then again, everything here was odd.

Finally, the door opened and a young man with messy sand-colored hair stood there with a crutch tucked under one of his arms. His hazel eyes fixed on him and a smile formed on his face.

“Finch,” he said, “what brings you to this part of the house?”

“Oh, Charlie, I was wondering if you could help me with a program on this thing. I don’t think I’m doing it right,” Finch replied.

“Sure! Come on in. Let’s see what the problem is.”

They sat down on Charlie’s bed and opened the laptop. Finch opened it and explained that the search browser wassn’t working.

Charlie clicked on it and slapped his forehead. “Aw man! I forgot to fix the internet connection this morning. Shit!” He glanced over at Finch, who tilted his head confused. “Don’t worry, this isn’t your fault. It’s a me problem. I’ll get it up an’ runnin’ soon. Sorry ‘bout that.”

Finch chuckled. “It’s fine. It can wait.” His face face morphed into a more serious expression. He took the laptop from Charlie and closed it n silence.

Charlie noticed the shift in mood. “Is there somethin’ else you wanted to talk about, Finch?”

“Why can’t I go outside?” The mortal blurted out.

Charlie blinked. He wasn’t quite taken aback by the question since he’d been asked it before, but he wasn’t quiet expecting it at that moment. He smiled and put and arm around him. “What are you talkin’ about? You do get to go outside.”

“The garden doesn’t count though,” Finach said, leaning into him. “You know what I mean.”

Charlie licked his lips. 

He wanted so badly for everyone to know about him. He loved him more than he knew he could love anyone. But if his father found out… who knew what could happen.

He cleared his throat. “Anyway, why would you want to leave? Everything you could ever want is right here.”

Finch set the laptop down and wrapped both arms around Charlie. “You get to go outside though.”

Charlie hugged him back and gently ran a hand through the other boy’s hair.

Finch spoke again. “This all feels like a dream. A dream I could wake up from at any minute… and I don’t want that. I want this to be real.”

Charlie sighed. “You know I love you and only want what’s best for you,” he said in a calming voice. “It’s dangerous for you to go outside. Not everyone is as kind as you are.” He pulled away and kissed Finch’s forehead. “Just wait a little longer. I need you to trust me on this. You trust me, right?”

“Of course I do!”

“Then, trust me when I tell ya that it’ll happen. Soon. I promise.” He gently pressed his lips to Finch’s and kissed him. It didn’t take long for the other to return the kiss.

After what felt like an eternity, they seperated and stared at each other lovingly.

“Hey, can I ask you something else?” Finch asked.

“Shoot.”

“If I can’t go out, can I at least have visitors? It’s been a bit lonely all on my own.”

Charlie thought for a moment. He had a bad feeling about it, but he also couldn’t keep telling him no. 

Finally, Charlie smiled weakly.

“Sure.”

-

Finch sat down.

He gave a small smile. “So, what do you think? It’s a very nice place isn't it?”

His brothers glance cautiously around the house. They sat across from Finch at the table.

They didn’t speak.

Finch tapped the table nervously. “Well?” He asked, trying to start up a conversation.

The oldest of the two sighed. “Finch, can I be honest with you?”

Finch opened his mouth to speak, but the other began talking without waiting for a response.

“Don’t you think this is just a bit strange? This man pays some creature to abduct you from your own wedding ceremony, teaches you about these weird devices, then convinces you to be with him? And without a marriage in place!”

He looked down. “I-”

“Poor Finch,” his brother continued. “You’re just a stupid as you are handsome.”

“And gullible,” the younger brother added. “Doesn’t this seem even a  _ little _ suspicious to you, brother?”

Finch swallowed. “But he’s nice to me. He has a handsome and gentle face. When we talk, I actually feel like he’s interested in what I have to say. He never hits me. And tells me he loves me-”

“Don’t be a fool!” The middle brother snapped. “He won’t even let you go outside! Finch, he doesn’t love you! He’s holding you hostage!”

“What id he’s some evil sorcerer?” The youngest asked. “He could be harvesting your mortal soul for some dark spell.”

“Exactly! That’s why we brought this for you.” His brother reached into his pocket and brought out a dagger. 

“I don’t need that,” Finch said.

“Take it,” his brother insisted. “It’s better to be safe than sorry.”

Finch felt his hands ball into fists. He snatched the dagger out of his brother’s hand. “I think it’s time for you to leave.”

“Finch-”

“Get out!” Finch snapped at them. “I only invited you because you're my brothers, and I care about you. I love both of you, but you’re wrong! Get out!”

They looked at each other but said nothing. 

“Mark my words,” his middle brother said, “it’s a dream too good to be true.”

And those were his last words before leaving.

But those words stuck with Finch.

He tried to push them from his mind, but they kept coming back.

He stored the dagger his brother gave him deep inside his closet where he would never have to see it again. At least, that’s what he hoped.

That night, he went to bed with everything his brother’s said screaming in his ears. 

_ He doesn’t even let you go outside! He’s holding you hostage! _

_ It’s a dream too good to be true… _

Finch sat up in bed. He hugged himself tightly and felt a tear run down his face.

What if… What if they were right?

Charlie must’ve been using him. Why else would he get him all these gifts and treat him so well? He was trying to lure him into a false sense of security… 

He was going to kill him once he got what he wanted, wasn’t he?

He threw his sheets aside and walked to his closet. It was like he wasn’t in control of his body. He was trapped in his head with his thoughts.

One thought managed to be heard above all the others. 

He had to get rid of Charlie before Charlie could get rid of him.

He grabbed the dagger and held it tightly in his hand. He opened his door. Quietly, he made his way to Charlie’s room. He turned the knob and opened the door, then closed it quietly.

The room was completely dark except for a pinkish glow that illuminated from his bed. The same light from the monster… the same one he saw earlier that day…

Finch felt his grasp grow tighter. 

Charlie wasn’t human. No, no mortal glowed like that. He had to be the beast that had abducted him from his family.

He made his way over to the bed and grabbed onto the sheets. Gently, as not to wake him, he pulled the blanket away and raised the dagger over his head.

As he did so, a set of bright pink, feathery wings sprouted from the sleeping man’s back.

Finch couldn’t move. He felt his hand shake and slowly brought the dagger down, holding it to his chest. 

He covered his mouth with a hand to muffle his audible gasp. His breaths came in heavy and shallow. 

“Y-You’re not mortal at all…” He stuttered. “You're no m-monster either… Eros…” He shook his head and backed away in awe and terror. “You’re Eros… god of love…” He felt himself bump into something.

The next thing he knew, there was a loud clattering sound that filled the room.

Charlie immediately shot up. He rubbed his eyes and looked in Finch’s direction. “Finch… what are you doing in my…” His eyes moved to the weapon. “... my room…” He grabbed his crutch from his bedside and stood up. His entire body seemed to be shaking. “I… what is that?!”

“Charlie-”

“I thought you trusted me!” Tears flowed down his cheeks as he snapped at the mortal. He ran a hand through his hair and let out what sounded like a mix between a sob and a bitter laugh. “I don’t understand… I thought I needed you… but I can’t even stand to look at you right now!”

“I’m sorry!” Finch said, wiping his eyes. “Why didn’t you just tell me you were a go-”

“Why does it matter?!” He growled.

Charlie shook his head and ran past him.

“Charlie, wait!”

A glowing light covered Charlie’s body. There was a bright flash that blinded Finch for a moment. 

He rubbed his eyes and saw that Charlie was no longer there.

He noticed a pinkish glow from outside the window and ran outside. 

Charlie was no longer in his pajamas. He wore a similar red armor to the one of the monster that kidnapped him just weeks early. He spread his wings.

“Charlie! Charlie, wait! I’m sorry!”

The god turned to face the mortal.

His eyes weren’t the warm hazel that Finch knew. They were pure black now. His tears had become a blank ink that matched his eyes and ran down his face. His expression was a mixture of sadness and anger. Even his pinkish glow was becoming more of a red.

“Leave me  _ ALONE _ !” His voice boomed.

Without another word, the god flew off into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed them, don't worry, I plan to write more about them in the future after I get the main story rolling!
> 
> Take it easy, guys, gals, and non-binary pals! Thanks for reading!


End file.
